This invention relates generally to a system for the dispensing of particulate material, into shipping containers, and the recovery therefrom after shipment, and more particularly, for the dispensing and removal of packaging material, such as, what is referred to in the packaging industry as "peanuts" or "popcorn, relative to boxes or cartons suitable for direct use by consumers, or for shipment to distribution centers or retail stores.
In the packaging peanut industry, whether at mail order houses, or small store businesses, peanuts are usually brought to the packaging center in large quantities, such as by bulk truck loads and/or large overflowing bins. Handling of such large quantities upon arrival to such a dispensing center and the eventual filling of small packages for customer use is time consuming, labor intensive and wasteful. Upon opening a large bulk load or bin, the peanuts typically fly out of the load container or bin under the forces of wind and static electricity, and the result of bulk handling. Additional containers are usually required in which to transfer peanuts for holding purposes as one disposes the contents of the original container, thereby requiring unnecessary manpower, time and space.
Another problem associated with the handling of peanuts occurs during the actual dispensing of peanuts into package receptacles, suitable for eventual distribution directly to consumers or to retail stores. During actual filling of the small package containers, which occur at relatively high speed, peanuts are thrown, or otherwise spill, such as by overflow, from these package receptacles, and fall upon the floor in wild profusion. These peanuts must be swept up and carried to a dump site as lost products, or must be shovelled or otherwise returned by hand to the original supply container, for the refilling operation. These unpleasant and costly, time consuming activities have seriously affected the efficiency of packaging small receptacles of peanuts, especially for the small operators and retail owners, who package their own receptacles or containers.
Still another problem in peanut handling occurs after a carton is opened and the one or more items being shipped are removed. The carton now contains a large quantity of loose packaging material which must be further handled, as by being taken to another location for discarding, or to be vacuumed out of the carton and perhaps returned to a supply container, either action of which requires the operator to be diverted from his primary function, that of removing the items being shipped and expediting their handling.
There are systems in the prior art which disclose the dispensing of particulate material into shipping containers, and which may include devices for vacuuming the same type of material from a shipping container for later use, after shipment of a container to the site of dispensing. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,819 to Shade, there is disclosed a dispensing and recovering system having an overhead storage bag, a dispensing valve for controlling the dispensing of particulate material therefrom, and a vacuum system arranged in the storage bag for creating a vacuum in the bag and a hose in communication therewith for permitting the evacuation of packaging material from incoming packages. The patentee is more concerned with the handling of material as it enters and is deposited into the upper storage bag, as material is sucked therein by the vacuum device. Since the particulate material being handled is inexpensive, perhaps there is no concern or need for the recovery of loose material for later use. Therefore, there is no disclosure regarding the recovery and return of overflow or spilled material as one or more packaging receptacles are being handled.
The material recovery apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,903 to Beckwith is similar to the previously mentioned patent in that an overhead supply container is provided to hold a large quantity of particulate material, for dispensing into shipping cartons. A vacuum system is also described for permitting an operator to retrieve the same type of material from shipped containers, to clean up spilled material which may fall upon a work table or the floor, and to return the material to the supply container or to be otherwise discarded. During the clean-up phase of operation, the operator must divert his direct attention from the filling of containers in order to apply his vacuum system to the clean-up phase, thereby reducing the production capacity of his apparatus.
The packing and recovery system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,093 to Schonberg et al, includes a collection hopper in operative conjunction with a vacuum system having a wand and vacuum hose arranged to pick up packaging material, and to convey the material to the collection hopper. The patentees are more concerned with the use of compressed air to produce a vacuum condition in a vacuum hose, and in devices for adjusting the vacuum.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,860 to Stockdale et al, a vacuum system is disclosed as being particularly adapted for recovery of packaging material, such as "peanuts" or "popcorn". In this disclosure, attention is directed mostly with the details of the vacuum producing device which draws out the material from a shipping carton and transports the same to a storage bag. Although it may be assumed that the vacuum system can be utilized for retrieving the material from the floor, for example, there is no disclosure of this function. In addition, there is no provision or even a possibility for dispensing material into cartons, or the like. The patented device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,860 is similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,903 in that both devices require the use of one hand for the operation of the vacuum hose leaving only one hand available for unpacking the packed one or more items.
A bulk material handling apparatus, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,131 to Hart et al, is arranged to convey bulk particulate material from one holding tank to another. A bulk material loading container is arranged on a mobile, material loading machine to be moved thereby for loading and unloading materials into and from bulk tank cars. There is no provision for dispensing and recovering material relative to a stationary work station to permit an operator to perform these functions thereat.